Reminiscent
by kimmiesjoy
Summary: post epi 8x07


**A/N:** Thank you, Sandra, for the uber lightning speed beta. I am in full sap/fluff mode. I make no apologies. I love my show.

* * *

 **Post epi for 8x07**

* * *

The first time is embarrassingly fast.

It leaves them both sweaty and gasping and a little sheepish.

Pink cheeked.

Giddy.

Their eyes flare apart and coming back together rapidly as they take in their surroundings, their hearts pounding against each other as if their resting-place is a shock.

They're still pressed against the door they slid down only a few moments before. Their dinner behind them, burgers and fries strewn like breadcrumbs to their landing place. Grateful she didn't opt for shakes too, Kate pauses when Castle strokes a hand over her cheek, eyeing the destruction around them before leaning in and kissing him.

"Well that was -

"Least we made it to the bedroom." She bites her lip, laughs, finds her feet and reaches back for him. She's not tentative now, knowing he'll take it, and when he does they stand, bodies swaying toward each other.

It's little more than a hug to begin with, a moment of time to relish the feel of the other before hands start to roam.

"Maybe _next_ time we should aim for the bed?" She grins, fingers wiggling within the grip of his.

"You're staying?" Castle asks, weaving their fingers tighter and going with her when she tugs. They come in close and he follows the sway yet again, the ebb and flow of their movement near hypnotic, brushing a strand of hair from her face. He moves with her, skimming down her shoulder until his hands are spanning her waist.

He knows he's staring, can't bring himself to care right now, memorising every sensation. God he's missed her. Missed _this_. Quiet and intimate, and _them_. It's only when he finally follows the trail of shadow back up to her eyes that he remembers he asked her a question.

"The night I mean," he smiles. He meant what he said earlier, a time out for time in. No more. No pressure. "You don't have to rush off right now?"

"I can stay the night," she smiles, "I want to if - I mean - if you want -" He kisses her and she tilts into him, comes back until their chests are crushed together and her arms are tight around his shoulders, fingers a bare flicker over his face. He answers her in silence, no words needed.

When they pull apart, breathless, the light in her eyes is swallowed up, hidden, as she closes them, resting her head on his shoulder, her palm over his heart. Her body starts to sway to music no one else can hear, the brush of the mattress at the backs of his knees and the heat that radiates from her skin reminiscent of nights that changed his life. Once in pouring rain and once again in firelight.

Her voice is soft when she speaks, lost in memory. Their wedding night on both their minds. "All we need is the roaring fire and I would swear I could hear the ocean."

He doesn't startle, doesn't laugh or act suprised when she feels it too. Of course she does. It's the memory of a moment not that long ago that is burned between them, something they'll share no matter what else happens. Castle splays a hand over her naked spine and rocks, side to side, Kate's gentle sway becoming more of a slow waltz and when she hums, their song of course, he closes his eyes.

"Castle?"

He smiles, hears the concern in her voice, feels the slowing of her hips and grips them tight, "For me it's the smell of pizza."

She laughs, backhands his chest, because even after all this time it's still his fault, "There was nothing else in the house."

"Last minute wedding." He almost crows, an argument they've had a hundred times before, loving every minute.

"Long time coming." She strokes a shiver over his earlobe, follows it with her teeth and kisses the pulse that jumps alive beneath her touch.

"You were worried we'd leave grease on the sheets," he blows gently, makes a space behind her hair, kisses her neck and succumbs to the thrill of watching her body react to his. There's a tremor to her fingers now.

Familiarity.

 _Heat_.

"I didn't wanna explain _that_ to the housekeeper," she pokes lightly at his chest, insists with the press of her palm, following him down on to the bed. "Or worse, listen to you try and explain."

"Hey -"

His words fall away when she slides on top of him, hair a curtain of scent and silk that frames not only her face but his as well, cocooning them from the world outside.

"Did you ever think we'd be here a year later?"

Shadow spills into the depths of her blown pupils, desire and despair both. "No," she croaks, hands now tight on his shoulders.

His fingers slide into her hair, capturing her jaw in the palms of his wide hands, thumbs glancing both cheek bones and stroking away the darkness that threatens to spill between them. "Not what I meant, Kate."

He rises up, takes her lips with force and promise, wiping everything else from her mind. He feels it the moment her body goes lax against his own, the way it drains out of her and she allows herself to partake in their pleasure. The soft roll of her hips has him smiling into their next kiss, meeting teeth and knowing she's smiling too.

"Next year, we won't miss the day," she vows, laughing loudly when his whole face comes alive with joy, her favourite smile right there, and he growls, rolling her under him.

"Next year?"

"No matter what the bozos are arguing about -" he peppers her with kisses as she talks, steals smiles and laughter from her lips, "oh - mm - no matter the case I'm working -"

"Or I'm working -"

"We won't miss next year's -" she gasps when he finds her wrists, brings them above her head and kisses her again. Deep, with relish and meaning. Licking a path from the edge of her lips.

"Dinner?" He breathes the word into the shell of her ear, goosebumps spilling across her flesh in the wake of her shiver.

There's nothing more she wants in the world, and god, hopefully by then - before then if she has any say - this separation will be over.

"It's a -" she hisses his name at the feel of his teeth, biting out the final word, "date!"

As round two begins he contemplates an evening spent in her arms. Of rounds three and four, and maybe even five, leaving them spilling off the bed, sated and barely able to stand.

He can't wait. Can't deny her either.

"Say it again," she gasps, fingers in his hair arching when his tongue slides south. "Please."

"Happy Anniversary, _Mrs._ Castle."


End file.
